1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical switches and to methods for making and operating electrical switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as being admissions about what is in the prior art or about what is not in the prior art.
Significant research activity has targeted fabrication of conventional circuit devices with small lateral feature dimensions. Substantial efforts have targeted producing electrical switches and transistors with lateral feature dimensions of less than about 0.5 micrometers.
Significant research activity has also targeted fabrication of conventional circuit devices in which active layers are organic. In such devices, effects at interfaces between metallic solid electrodes and the active organic layer can control the electrical behavior of the devices.